Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone
by D-Girl-Gleek
Summary: When Kurt's mother dies under tragic circumstances, Kurt is left with nothing but memories and scars. But when he meets a certain Blaine Anderson, things start to change, for better and for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic but I've been thinking about writing one for a while. Thanks to my beta parawhoreswiftie I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any other characters that I have mentioned.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Distant screams were heard from across the hall, echoes of his name. It was her, reaching out to her beloved son, ash masking her face. The long beam above her snapped; the thriving fire demolishing the once stable and structured house surrounding them.

Waking from this once lived nightmare, Kurt Hummel continued to be his seventeen year old self, with one purpose in life: to be treated like everybody else. The fire that killed his mother eleven years ago, left part of him also killed and permanently scarred. The left side of his face left frayed and disfigured; he was yet another victim of the continuous and deadly fires that abominate this world with horror.

His scars have left him both emotionally and physically terrorised by his memories and his fellow classmates. Who knew that all people in Ohio could share the same opinion? That this 'hideous' but somehow caring and loving person could walk around without being abused or neglected by everyone who even glanced at him. Living this disastrous reality had lead Kurt to think that he doesn't deserve to live in this 'perfect' world anymore. All he wanted was to be accepted by the people around him and not be considered any different to people with natural beauty. But Dave Karofsky had a different idea.

"Hummel!"

He continued to walk the hallowed halls of McKinley with a bowed head trying his hardest not to get noticed, sick and tired of abuse, an army of words and exploitation attacking his every movement, compelling him to the ground. Sticks and stones...

"Hey Hummel!" Dave continued.

"What do you want, you damn Neanderthal?" the stricken boy replied, just praying that he hadn't made a mistake when even responding to the jock-like figure that was approaching him.

"I just wanted to remind that wreck of what you call a face that the talent contest is next Friday. Yeah, I know about that little Glee Club of yours, I better not see the rest of those fairies trying out, let alone you, you little fag." Dave explained whilst roughly knocking himself against Kurt's shoulder, forcing him to slam his hand against the row of grey lockers that lined the hallway.

Kurt's mind was unravelling before him. He slid down to the floor whilst holding back the tears that were desperate for his attention. Unable to fight them any longer, all the hurt and pain he had experienced reflected in them as they slowly crept from his pale blue eyes, racing down his cheeks. He held onto his hand as he reminisced in the thought of when he was younger. He finished school, even if he still got bullied because of his sexuality. I suppose he was lucky because he knew who he was from an early age; his ambitions for Broadway inspired him to be creative and passionate about himself and his work. However, he was young and didn't really understand what 'coming out' really was and meant to others. He had had to cope with this for most of his life, but it wasn't as bad when he had his mum to go home to.

He would tell her everything and she would do everything in her power to get those bullies their comeuppance. She always knew what to do and the best way to take care of her little boy. She would take him in her arms and embrace him. Her love filled up every ounce of his aching heart, literally evaporating his tears. Everything was better. But now she's gone, and she was never coming back. He no longer felt the warmth of his beloved mother around his shoulders. He no longer inhaled her perfume which always brightened his day.

He lived with his Dad and his step-mother, Carole. His Dad basically raised him after his mom died. They are each other's rock and their hope. Carole was great too. He loved her to bits but she wasn't his mother. The best thing was, was that she completely understood and would never do or say anything that would make him think that she was trying to replace her.

His scars now softened with the moisture from his tears, he was awakened from his trance by the sound of footsteps. He refused to look up, refused to be humiliated further. He was about to give this stranger a piece of his mind, until he saw a navy blue pair of boat shoes that came to an abrupt stop at his side. _Oh, some other arsehole come to have a go at the disfigured member of society have they? Well, let's see what they've got... _Taking a risk, Kurt turned his face to look up at this visitor. Blinded by the light, he adjusted his view to see a shorter boy with gelled back black hair. His red capri trousers fitted him perfectly, a little tight, well perfect in this fashionista's opinion. Although, that striped bow tie isn't needed with that black polo shirt whatsoever.

A nimble hand reached out through the surrounding crowd, grasping his damaged and bruised hand. It pulled Kurt through the hate and mistreatment to reveal the first person he had ever had rescue him in his time of distress. The cloud of abuse drifted identifying a pair of hazel eyes that gleamed under the lights and most of all the natural beauty that he yearned for.

Kurt was caught in the daze of his only defender whilst he launched his despair back at the inadequate bully that obviously had nothing better to do with his time. When he realised that this mystery _hottie_ was shielding Kurt's honour, he quickly retreated back to his friends, deciding not to risk it, leaving nobody but Kurt and the boy. He turned to him in worry, concerned for him receiving the high amount of pain and suffering over the recurring years. He must feel heartbroken, deceived, damaged.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" Kurt replied, he was caught off guard by the concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry but, _who _exactly are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" he said whilst offering his hand towards Kurt. Taking it in his, Kurt felt something almost like...electricity, a spark between them. Was that even possible?

"Erm...is something wrong?" Blaine queried, shifting his head questioningly to the side. Kurt realised that he had been staring at him for the past two minutes without replying.

Feeling ridiculous and completely embarrassed, he quickly responded, "Sorry, yes, well, I've been better", _you have a beautiful smile. _He felt his cheeks redden a little.

"Well, I'm sure we could fix that, follow me." He took Kurt's hand in his own and pulled him towards the cafeteria. For the first time Kurt ignored all the cruel remarks and quips that the strangers around him shouted. He just followed the boy without another care in the world, wondering what he'd done to deserve this saviour. He was just so sweet and kind and _hot_! _Wait. No. This isn't right. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Why on Earth would _he _like a _monster _like me? This can't be happening; maybe I shouldn't be friends with him. It's for the best. Then maybe he wouldn't get bullied because he actually talked to me, let alone be my friend._

"Wait" Kurt gasped as he came to an abrupt stop, causing Blaine to trip a little, falling towards him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine questioned, looking confused as to what Kurt was doing.

Putting his response aside, Kurt realised "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Kurt Hummel. You're in the New Directions. Your brother is Finn Hudson and he is dating Rachel Berry. Apart from that, I am eager to learn." A distinct smile crept onto his face.

"But, why? What interest am I to you?" He could feel his heart suddenly thump when Blaine got closer to him, he was only a few inches away from him. His face hardened to appear angry and hopefully hide the fact that he was happy that he was even talking to him.

"I don't know, you seem like a nice guy and if I'm honest, I think you're awesome for coming to this hell hole day after day, especially after all the shit you get from those rotten sods like Karofsky and Azimio."

Kurt's face softened to leave a small appreciative smile. He was still unsure about him. Was he being serious or was he really just one of them? He seemed genuine enough for now anyway, Kurt thought. Hopefully giving him a chance won't blow up in his face.

* * *

After knowing Blaine for all of five minutes, Kurt fell in love. He adored the fact that he was actually talking to him let alone the fact that he safeguarded him. _He_ was _his_ knight in shining armour. From the start they bonded. Relating to each other's problems, but nothing as tragic as Kurt's past life of course. It turned out that Blaine was gay too. They were sat across from each other at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, out of the way of everybody and not drawing attention to themselves.

"What happened?" Kurt insisted.

"Well, I came out to my parents about two years ago. My mom, she was amazing, she helped me through a lot, it was just my dad. He was, let's just say, misunderstanding. He didn't realise what I was going through and he thought that it was just a choice I'd made, a whim and that I'd soon get over it." He bowed his head in regret.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. I mean my dad is really supportive and he'll do whatever he can about the bullying. It was my mom that was my rock in all of this to be honest." Immediately regretting telling this boy about his mother, he tried to change the subject. "My..."

Blaine cut him off. "What do you mean your mom _was _your rock, did something happen to her?" he implied, trying to be sincere.

Unsure of how to respond, Kurt thought it best that Blaine not know the truth about his mother. He barely knew this boy, he didn't want to spill his heart out to him the moment he met him. He especially didn't want his pity. "My mom left when I was six years old and I've never seen her since." _Shit, I've just lied to a complete stranger. Hold on, what am I saying? He probably won't stick around for long. I don't think it'll come back to haunt me. And technically she did leave I suppose..._

"Oh, that's awful. It sounds like you were close." He reached over the table to grasp Kurt's hand, concern and sorrow spreading across his slightly bronzed face.

"She's my mom, what can I say? I love her and miss her. I just want her back" Kurt stated, trying to hide his face and his humiliation.

Blaine queried questions about the accident, but as always he refused to answer or he changed the subject. Memories burned in the back of his mind with vengeance, wanting, and waiting, to overcome his sanity. That day had tormented his life, changed it forever, as had the boy that he had been waiting for his whole life, someone that cared and saw him for his natural beauty. Well, even if he didn't, he was just grateful for a friend really.

As lunch was finishing, the boys realised that they had separate classes. Kurt wanted to stay with Blaine. He felt safe with him, as though nobody would try to hurt him whilst they were together. They walked together for as long as they could, and as slow as they could, until they had to part. Kurt didn't know if he would see Blaine again. Of course they went to the same school and they would see each other around but, seeing each other like _this_. Kurt was about to say goodbye to his new friend when Blaine interrupted him.

"Can I have your number?" Kurt was shocked but couldn't resist hiding a beaming smile. "I mean, I don't mean to sound abrupt or desperate, I just...well I really like you Kurt. I like talking to you and you seem like a good friend. I don't know what it is but I know that I don't want to let this go."

Kurt didn't know what to do, what to think. _He likes me! He said he _likes _me! But wait. What does this mean? If my scars are anything to go by, he doesn't mean he likes me anything more than a _friend_. A friend, Kurt. That is all. To be honest, I don't want this to end either. I suppose if I can't have him as a boyfriend, the best I can do is have him as someone to talk to and even look up to._

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that" Kurt grinned and caught Blaine's eye. A beautiful friendship was in the making. He could see it.

* * *

Later on in the day, after classes had finished, Kurt attended his Glee Club meeting. As he walked to his usual seat next to Mercedes and Rachel, Mr Schuester entered and started writing this week's assignment on the board. Which was of course deciding what they were going to sing in the talent contest the following Friday.

"So what's going on with you?" Rachel asked, tucking her arm around Kurt's.

"Not much, just Karofsky. I seriously don't know what his problem is. He claims that it's just because I'm gay and he doesn't want my spreading my _fairy dust_ over him but I know there's something else. Well, obviously apart from my face anyway." Shaking his head and turning to the front to listen to Mr Schue, Kurt couldn't help thinking about Blaine. Wondering when he would hear from the beautiful boy that had listened to him and his problems, he just wanted to see his face again.

As the lesson was taking effect on those around him, Kurt wasn't paying much attention. Mercedes then turned to him and stated "You know Kurt, there's a strange but good looking boy stood outside the door staring at you."

Rachel and Kurt immediately turned and caught Blaine's gaze. However, he found that he was completely ignoring Rachel and was only looking at him with a small smile on his face. Their eyes were connected across the room. Kurt was oblivious as to what was going on around him until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He collected it and read:

_Hey, what are you doing tonight?_

_Blaine _

Kurt looked up to find that Blaine was gone from the door. Rachel glanced over the message and took his very precious iPhone from his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kurt tried to reach over her to get at it, and then found that Mercedes was also holding him back. "Go on Rach, what does it say?" she giggled.

"Kurt has a DATE!" she screamed.

"I do NOT have a date. He's just a friend that's all." He said when he finally got his phone back and reading Rachel's reply:

_Nothing baby, do you want me to come over ;) xx_

"Rachel!" Kurt whined. "What? What's wrong with that, you need a little action." She retorted.

"I told you he's just a _friend_. Just because you and Finn are constantly in each other's pants doesn't mean that I want the same." He shook his head and started to delete the reply that, _thank god_, she hadn't sent yet.

He wasn't sure what to say himself. He didn't want to feel led on or hurt because he knew that he couldn't be with him.

"So what are you going to do?" Mercedes asked, moving closer so Rachel couldn't hear them whilst she was talking to Finn.

"I don't know. I like him but I know that he doesn't like me back."

"And _how _exactly do you know this?" She questioned, cocking her toned eyebrow at him.

"Because of my face" he whispered, knowing what her reaction would be otherwise.

"Excuse me? Kurt did you just say what I thought you said?" She said, straightening up, almost getting prepared for what was to come.

Kurt nodded slightly. _Crap, why did I do that? Now I have to cope with her rage-_

"Oh, Hell-To-The-No! Don't you dare start with that Kurt Elizibeth Hummel! There is _nothing _wrong with your face Kurt! If anything it makes you more beautiful because it represents what you've been through. It's what makes you; you and I love you for that. _We _love you for it." He looked up to find that the whole Glee Club were smiling at him. Even Puck had a small grin on his face. They were a family after all.

Kurt was always cheered up by his friends. He did feel better about himself, in some ways, but he didn't think that he could ever get rid of that feeling that was in his heart: he would never be truly loved by another. All he would have were his friends and his family. He would never have one of his own.

"So what are you going to do?" Rachel asked, with a gracious smile on her face.

Kurt turned to his phone and started typing.

_Nothing, what did you have in mind?_

_Kurt_

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Please note that I will not continue with this story if people don't like it. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe how many people read my fic in the first day! Thank you so much! Seen as though not many people have left reviews, the ones that I received were happy and wanted me to continue, so I can only assume that you actually want me to continue? This is why I need reviews :) Also, this may inspire me to update quicker...**

**Thanks to my beta Parawhoreswiftie! x**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Blaine replied to Kurt's text when he was in Glee Club earlier that afternoon, Kurt felt like this would be a new start. In his own way, he is moving on from his mother's death, finding something to occupy him and take his mind off the bullying. Of course he still loved his mother, he still can't get over the fact that he lied to Blaine about her. He felt extremely guilty that he'd made her out to be a deserter, someone who would leave her family at the snap of a finger.

_Do you maybe wanna go to the movies later? I remember you talking about how much you wanted to see Rock of Ages._

_Blaine_

Kurt was surprised that Blaine remembered things like this about him. _He really meant it when he said he was eager to learn, didn't he? _This sent a slight shiver down his spine, maybe over thinking the situation a little. He calmed himself when he started getting strange looks from Sam because of the smitten smile reaching his eyes.

_Sounds fun. I'll see you later._

_Kurt  
_

* * *

Both Kurt and Blaine enjoyed each other's company - that was a no-brainer. The way that they looked at one another: with pleasure, glee and enchantment. The way they looked in each other's eyes, the fear that Kurt felt when he responded to Blaine's admiration. He still refused to believe that Blaine would be interested in him.

Blaine was _beautiful_. He was Kurt's best friend. Although they had only met a few hours before hand, Kurt was already being treated differently by him compared to his other friends. He was caring, not that Rachel and Mercedes didn't care but it was always like they had more important things to worry about with their own boyfriends, and he listened. That's really all Kurt wanted from someone. He forgot about lying to him earlier, even though as the night carried on, he regretted it further.

They walked out of the cinema, shoulders bumping frequently from all the excitement the film had possessed them with. Smiles reached their eyes as they reviewed the best bits of the movie, barely stopping for breath.

"I am delighted that you chose that movie, it was awesome Kurt" Blaine glanced and silenced himself to take in the view of the intriguing figure beside him.

"It was great, I love musicals! They're my weakness" Kurt turned his head shyly, not to see Blaine's response, yet he was surprised to register what he heard.

"I must admit, I do have a soft spot for them too." He responded, him now wearing the shy look, Kurt with shock written across his face.

"What? I do have a life too! I don't just sit around all day and do homework, I do have some hobbies..." he trailed.

"Go on then, _surprise me_." Kurt said, anxious for the answer.

"Okay then. Let me think... I love reading; I play guitar, piano, violin, cello, mandolin, harmonica and the drums. And if that isn't enough, I actually love singing."

Kurt was speechless. His mouth hung open for a few minutes whilst he just stared at him, unable to even think of a reply that didn't consist of _I love you, please marry me _or _where have you been all my life?_

Blaine just giggled at Kurt's reaction. He looked Kurt over, wondering how he could look that good in just a grey jumper, which hugged him tightly, along with black skinny jeans. He then caught Kurt's hand waving in front of his face, suddenly realising that he had been staring at him for a short while and in fact Kurt had closed his hanging jaw a few minutes before.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I'm fine. Enough about me, this da... um I meant outing was supposed to make you feel better after your experience earlier." He blushed, feeling the redness approach the tips of his ears, praying that Kurt didn't pick up on his mistake.

Obviously, Kurt did, but resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there. If anything, he wanted Blaine to be courteous enough to ask him out formerly and openly, not just to hide away like this. He must admit, he was overjoyed about his discovery but kept his smile to a minimum gesture.

* * *

The following day was better in Kurt's mind. The boys had parted the previous night with nothing but a wave and an occasional "I'll text you" from both perspectives.

Kurt walked down the hallway; continuously ignoring the questioning looks from strangers, probably wondering why he deserved to be so happy after what he'd been through.

He waltzed over to his locker only to have it immediately shut by his two best friends stood on either side of him.

"So, did he kidnap you or did you deliberately avoid us last night?" Rachel asked, resting herself against the lockers with her hand, a questioning pout on her face.

He realised that he had forgotten to text them about his night with Blaine; too exhausted from the butterflies in his stomach, he went straight to bed.

He tried to escape their victimising glares: he turned to run. Mercedes used her obvious wrath to grasp on to Kurt's arm and hold him in place. Kurt loved his friends, but maybe this was _too much_. _Nothing much happened anyway._

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you that we were so in love and cuddled up all night long? Yeah, well guess what honeys, we weren't!" Kurt roared. "Sorry to disappoint." He pulled free from Mercedes' claws and jogged down the hallway.

Kurt found himself in the auditorium. It had finally kicked in that nobody would be like that with him, especially not Blaine. He returned to his funk and just sat in the open space for a while. Tears stained his face.

_Even through the darkest phase  
Be it thick or thin  
Always someone marches brave  
Here beneath my skin_

_Constant Craving  
Has always been_

_Maybe a great magnet pulls  
All souls towards truth  
Or maybe it is life itself  
That feeds wisdom  
To it's youth_

_Constant Craving  
Has always been_

_Craving  
Ah ha  
Constant Craving  
Has always been  
Has always been_

_Constant Craving  
Has always been  
Constant Craving  
Has always been_

_Craving  
Ah ha  
Constant Craving  
Has always been  
Has always been  
Has always been  
Has always been  
Has always been  
Has always been_

Clapping alarmed him. He turned to the source who slowly emerged from the top of the stairs leading to the red seats facing Kurt.

Blaine.

"Wha-? How did you know I was here?" Kurt slurred. Turning around to try to occupy himself so he wouldn't have to look Blaine in the face for his answer.

"Well, I saw your two friends that you were sat with in Glee Club yesterday, Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones. Sorry, but they seemed to be having a problem, and with the gentlemanly lad that I am, I went over to offer my help. They told me about the mini row that you had and they suggested a number of places that you could have gone to. We split up and I guess I was lucky enough to be the one to find you." He wore a concerned smile and started to approach him.

This took Kurt by surprise. He wasn't sure what to say. He suddenly felt Blaine's warmth surrounding him. He wasn't close, but close enough.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing."

"That song didn't sound like nothing. That sounded like hurt." He carefully got closer to Kurt, not wanting to scare him away. He just wanted to help him.

"Have you ever felt so lonely that you just want to reach inside yourself and touch your heart to make it feel like you have someone that touches you in that way? I mean to have someone say something so simple but you love them so much that you feel it in your heart how much you love them."

Blaine was speechless. Shit! Was Kurt talking about him? He had known Kurt for not even two days and, yeah, they had a good night last night and he did like him but he didn't _love _him already. "Errm... I understand what you mean Kurt but I don't think I've ever been _that _lonely..."

_Oh no. He thinks I'm talking about him doesn't he? I've scared him off already! What have I done? I can't tell him that I was thinking about my mom, he'd think I was crazy for thinking like that about someone who had _walked out _on me. _Kurt shadowed his face with his hand and started to walk away.

"Kurt? Where are you going?" He started after him.

"I never should have said anything. I'm sorry." And he continued to walk away.

Blaine was unsure of what to do so he let him go. _Look! I've made him worse than before!_ _I want to be there for him but, I'm not going to rush into things because he is. I'll text him later, maybe he'll have calmed down by then._

He walked away in the opposite direction, thinking it best that he wouldn't run into him again, not yet. He found himself thinking more and more about Kurt since the night before. _I may not love him, but I certainly love his voice._

* * *

Kurt drove home in his navigator with nothing but the local radio station to break the silence. Living in Lima was a nightmare. Not only were the residents pure and utter idiots and immature morons but their opinion on the gay status of the population was unbelievably atrocious. Kurt got enough hell about that but his scars just added to this problem.

When he arrived at his house, he saw that Finn wasn't back yet as his car wasn't parked in the driveway, but his dad's truck was. He approached the front door and entered his house. He was about to continue straight to his room when he was interrupted.

"How was your day?" His dad asked him, leaning against the kitchen door frame.

Kurt was already partly up the stair case. He turned to face him and replied "It was okay, I guess. Just a normal day I suppose."

"Is there something you want to tell me Kurt?"

"No Dad. Everything's fine. I'll see you at dinner; I've just got a lot of homework to do first." Before his father could reply, Kurt was walking up the stairs again.

When he reached his room, he immediately flopped onto his bed. He buried his head in his pillows and just burst into tears. The thing was, he didn't even know why.

He heard his phone vibrate in his school bag. He wiped away the fresh tears, then dropped the effort when he realised that it was only a text message that he'd received. It was from Blaine. Great.

_Hi Kurt_

_I thought it best to leave you before. I'm sorry I was just a little speechless to what you said. It just took me by surprise that is all. _

_I just wanted to apologise and see how you were. Hey come on it is Friday after all. Maybe we could do something tomorrow?_

_Let me know_

_Blaine_

Kurt suddenly remembered that his dad was home early for their Friday night dinner together. _Fuck! I've ruined it._

He quickly typed out a reply, needing to get to his dad as soon as possible.

_Hey_

_I know I acted weird before and you don't have to apologise. I don't know what goes on in my head sometimes._

_I'm feeling better now and I would really like to go out with you tomorrow. I think I just need cheering up to be honest._

_Text me with the details_

_Kurt_

Once he finished typing, he ran downstairs, nearly falling down them at one point, and rushed into the kitchen where his dad, Carole and Finn came into view. As soon as he was heard, their faces turned to him and each gave him a different expression. Burt: disappointment, Carole: a strained smile and Finn: somewhere in between.

"I'm so sorry." He pleaded. Ever since his mom died, Friday night dinners were something that Kurt and his dad shared together. They bonded mostly throughout those times and they meant so much to them both. Then when Carole and Finn came along, it got even better. They were a happy family. It sounded so cliché, but it was true. For Kurt to forget about it was not only heartbreaking for Burt, it proved that there was something definitely wrong with Kurt.

"Come outside with me for a minute son" Burt said, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him outside.

When they reached the back garden, it was chilly out and they were surrounded by brown, crisp leaves that had fallen during the autumn. They stood facing each other. There was a strange awkwardness between them which they had never experienced before, apart from when Kurt told him that he was gay.

"What's wrong son? You _never_ forget about our dinners. _Ever_."

"I've just had a lot on my plate. I'm sorry dad."

"Listen Kurt, I know that you're growing up now and you probably don't want to be hangin' around with your old dad nowadays but-"

"Don't say that dad! You know I love you and I always want to spend time with you. So get that out of that silly bald head of yours."

"Eh! Okay then, if it's not that, then what is it? Is it school?"

"To be honest dad, I'm just really lonely. And don't say that I've got you and Carole because I know I have and I don't necessarily mean that type of lonely."

"I see." He nodded, understandably.

"I just want, _need_, someone for me. You have Carole, Finn has Rachel and... I met this boy and we went to the movies yesterday."

"And what? What happened Kurt?"

"I scared him away. I told him how I was feeling and he thought that I meant him. He thought that I'd fallen for him already and I guess, well I _know_, that he doesn't like me in that way. Who would?" A pool of tears emerged from his deep blue eyes.

"Oh Kurt!" He took him in his arms. "Anyone who doesn't have you in their life doesn't know what they're missing. You are amazing Kurt. I certainly don't know what I'd do without you." He released him.

"Can we just go and have dinner now, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sure. I just hope that you know that we all love you."

_Yes Dad but I've just explained all of this! _"Yeah dad."

They all had a wonderful family dinner. Kurt was a little reserved, everybody noticed however they just left it, they knew how Kurt was feeling but didn't wish to question it further in case it upset him more. When they had finished, Kurt returned to his room, feeling a little better than before.

He checked his phone to see if maybe Mercedes or Rachel had texted him. _Maybe I should text them to apologise to them about before_.

_Hey girls_

_I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I should have texted you about my night out with Blaine. I was just so tired. _

_Hope you forgive me_

_Kurt xx_

He got an immediate reply from Mercedes.

_Hey Kurt_

_I don't blame you for the way you acted. Don't worry about it sweetie. We shouldn't have acted that way with you. You know what Rachel's like after all._

_Have a good night_

_M xxx_

Then from Rachel.

_Kurt honey_

_Don't apologise. You just need to give me these details Kurt. When are you going out with him again?_

_Rach xx_

_That was Rachel, always straight to the point, _he thought.

_Tomorrow, I don't know where we're going though; he hasn't gotten back to me yet._

_K xx_

_Okay, let me know sweetheart_

_Love you_

_Rach xx_

That wasn't the only text he received at that moment. His face lit up when he read the other message.

_So, do you maybe want to go to a carnival I heard about in Westerville? They have a little concert on too later on._

_Blaine_

Kurt hoped that this wouldn't open old wounds. He loved going to that Carnival with his mother. It was an annual event. He thought that if he went with Blaine, it might take his mind off it.

_That sounds like fun. I love carnivals._

_Where should I meet you?_

_Kurt_

He got ready for bed and commenced his moisturising routine. When he returned to his room, he lay on his bed and checked his phone. He had another text from Blaine.

_I'll pick you up from your house. I'll explain everything tomorrow._

_See you then Kurt_

_Blaine_

That was it; this smile wouldn't leave Kurt's face for the rest of the night. He really liked Blaine. He was a good _friend_.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Please review, pretty please! They inspire me to write and you'll get an update faster. **

**Next time: Blaine and Kurt at the Carnival. What will happen...?**


End file.
